Sins of The Fathers
by DragonFan1512
Summary: My name is ray collins, three year's ago the capitol whiped out the last of the rebels. Now it is my turn to die for the sins of the fathers


**This is a prequel that takes place three years before the rest of the story, one week after the surrender of the rebels,enjoy!**

My vision is kinda blurry, for a few seconds I don't know what's going on. It takes me a few seconds to regain my senses, I am in a rather small and way to bright room. When I look around I notice that I'm not alone, my elder brother and sister are sitting next to me. That can only mean one thing, trouble. I can't say I'm sitting very comftrable, but that's probably because of the undersized metal chair I'm sitting on, there's a white light shining in my eyes, oh and let's not forget…..I'm handcuffed.

A door slam's open behind me and the most detestable person in the world comes walking in and sits himself in the grand leather couch on the other side of the room. It's a good thing they handcuffed me, or I would have thrown myself on top of him and strangled him until his eyes come popping out. The narcistic/superior grim on his face makes me wanna throw up, President Snow.

"Ah, if it aren't the Collins' children, I've been waiting a long time to meet you", he greets us. All three of us stare at the floor avoiding his penetrating gaze." Not talketif are" you, eh. He pauses a moment, before continuing. "Well I suppose that's quite normal at a time like this, seeing your parent's get executed does make you silent doesn't it".

He hold's another pause awaiting our reply, awaiting us to spit every curse and every venomous word we can think of in his face. I remain silent, not giving him the satisfaction of an outburst. Instead I hold back a tear while saying goodbye to my parents. A tear has escaped my sister's eye, letting me know she's probably doing the same thing. I miss them so much, I was so proud of them they were the rebel leaders of district one. I still remember the speeches my father used to give, how can I forget them, they caused an entire revolution. At that point we all thaught we could do it, that we could overthrow the regime of the capitol, that we could be free, guess the joke is on us.

"What do you want from us!" My brothers voice snares through, breaking the silence and removing my memories. Sounding as violent as possible as if it would knock Snow of his couch. "Hmm, I see" Snow gently replies, to gently. "In that case let's get straight down to business". He leans forward placing his elbows on the table standing in between us staring at my brother, completely ignoring his death glare he's giving him. "You see children I have a problem, three problems to be exactly". He quickly corrects himself.

"With the rebels defeated and the peace restored there is only one thing left to do, whiping out the last seeds of rebellion. Being the sons and daughter of one of Panem's greatest upressors, executing you would make a great example of what would happen to future rebels. But why simple execute you if we can make it so much more", he holds for a moment looking for the right word, "entertaining".

I am nailed to my chair, paralyzed by fear. No! My mind freezes. We all know what he is talking about. No, I can't believe it. I would have settled with an execution, a nice quick death, but not this, not the Hunger games!

As if Snow was reading our minds he speaks," by the look on your faces I can tell that you have already heard of the newest invention of the capito"l. He stands up and starts walking towards a window in the far corner of the room. "Yes, the hunger games, in my opinion the best idea I have ever had. Twenty-four boys and girls fighting to the death for the honor of their district and the amusement of the capitol. He ads with a smirk." And you know what the best part is you guys aren't just going to participate you're going to volunteer".

"Why the hell would we do that!" The words explode from within my throat. "That's suicide!" Emotions are rushing through my body almost tearing it apart anger, confusion,…fear. Awnser me! I rant. I could do that,..or I could just show you why. He says pointing out of the window. On cue our handcuffs are removed, I gently rub my wrists trying ease the painfull feeling left by my iron bondages. With a handsign Snow invites us to come stand next to him. We silently obey, It would be useless to try something stupid there are about a dozen peacekeepers with loaded machineguns who seem very willingly to remind me of that.

Standing next to him I notice the smell of roses, and blood. Bweh, I turn my gaze out of the window I can feal my pupils expand. It seems the room we're in is located on the third floor, with een excellent view on the town square. The square is filled with people, hundreds of people, and even from up here I can see that they are terrified. Wich isn't surprising sinds they are surrounded by an army of peacekeepers.

Snow clears his throath, wich I still want to get my fingers around, deverting my attention from the scene still playing on outside. "What you see out there children are all the prisoners of war haling from district one captured during the final battle. With as much as a flick of my fingers I can order my soldiers to put so many holes in them that even there dearly beloved wives wouldn't recognise them anymore. ...Or I could send them home to live the rest of there lives happily under the watchful eyes of the capitol. There fate is in your hands". He must have been rehearsing that speech for a long time, I think he loved every word that came out of his mouth, sadistic bastard! I didn't say that out loud though.

So, what will it be. He says expectingly. We look at each other, I don't know long, two seconds , five minutes, three hours. Gazing at my sisters eyes I can read the same fear that I feel in my hart. We don't have a choise.

Count me in!, my brother is the first to break the silence, Me to!, I look at my sister she has a determend look on her face, I know she's faking it. I turn my eyes to the floor as I whisper, I'm in.

Excellent, Snow claps his hand and a guy in a grey suit comes barging in. We each are drawn some blood and place our fingertip on a scanner. I see my face pop-up on the screen. Blue eyes, blond hair just as my siblings. I smile realizing how much we look alike.

That's settled then, His voice is nothing more than a whisper in my ears, to ocupied by the moment, For the next three year's you will be volunteering to participate in the hunger games and in return all of these fine people get to go home safely. After this he just marches out of the room.

Surounded by peacekeepers we get escorted back to our house, Nobody says a word. When we arrive, the peacekeepers order us to go inside once indoors they turn around and march away. why would they even stay, now that we are being tracked there's no point trying to escape.

I start walking towards the stairs, all I want do do now is go to my room, get in my bed and hope when I wake this just turns out to be a nightmare, sadly enough I know better then that. I feel a hand on my shoulder, preventing me to go any further. "What do you want sis"? Before we put all of this behind us, we should decide who of us is going first."That will be me". I'm surprised by the swift and above all very calm response of my brother. The look on his face tell's me that he's been thinking this over for a long time. "There will be no arguing that".

"Agreed, then I'll go second". She looks at me with a loving smile and let's her fingers go through my hair. After she presses a kiss on my forehead both of them go up the stairs leaving me all alone. They didn't even ask my opinion on the matter and honestly I don't care there's only one thing going through my mind.

**My name is Ray Collins I'm thirteen years old and I only got three year's left to live.**

Please leave a comment, first fanfic Don't be TO mean. Thanx Dx!


End file.
